


A Sight to Behold

by rmowens



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP without Porn, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: Set toward the end of Vengeance.Upon returning from a month long recon mission without Nasir, Agron only has one thing on his mind....and doesn't care who sees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer a few weeks ago. I polished it up a bit so I hope ya'll like it. 
> 
> It's pretty much porn with a flimsy plot.

One fucking month. One entire shit of a month traveling by foot, sleeping on hard, cold earth and eating whatever small, unfulfilling game they could find.

One fucking month without Nasir. 

But now they were close. So damn close to home he could smell the odors coming from the camp of rebels, whom Spartacus ordered stay put while he, Agron, Crixus and a few other brothers braved a joint recon mission and supply run. 

The smells of small fires cooking boar, wood shavings from weapon forging and sweaty, unwashed men and women training in the hot sun invaded his nose. The aromas bid his feet move faster. 

Nasir, he hoped, was among those scents and Agron did not wish to linger any longer in this fucking forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir was working on what looked like inventory with Chadara when Agron entered the walls of the sanctuary. He laughed with the yellow haired woman as they talked to pass the time.

Upon sight, Agron’s heart seized in his chest, his breath ceased to flow through his lungs, his blood began to boil in his veins and his head felt like it might explode as he caught view of his heart. His nerves screamed at him, anxious for the reunion. Jupiter’s cock, a month was a fucking long time for new lovers to be apart and his body was thrumming with anticipation knowing he would soon be in Nasir’s arms. 

During the past month, he fantasized and imaged what he would do upon reuniting with his wild little dog. Gods, in the darkest part of each night, when sleep eluded him, he feared Nasir would cease loving him during the separation. But as fantasy is eclipsed by reality, he sees Nasir’s raven black hair shine in the sunlight, his beautiful face bright with happiness, and his expanse of smooth brown skin glow with a sheen of sweat. Agron was transfixed as his mind emptied of all negative thought except reaching Nasir. He began to move. 

Voices begin to welcome the group back and bodies begin to crowd around them to gather the bounty they brought but Agron could not hear, nor see anyone but his heart as he continued to walk with purpose toward Nasir, pushing and brushing past anyone careless enough to block his path.

Eventually, the commotion of the other rebels roused Nasir’s attention and he looked up, anxiousness marring his handsome face, his eyes searching for his tall gladiator. When finally he caught glimpse of the German through the wall of dust and dirt that was kicked up in the commotion, his worry dissipated and his lips curved into a smile so wide he thought his cheeks would explode. His dark eyes danced with relief at the sight and he sighed. “No visible wounds” he thought to himself as he did a brief but thorough scan from afar.

He prepared for Agron’s usual greeting, but Nasir noted Agron’s stride was not slowing down. His large, chiseled arms were not reaching out for him, reaching for loving embrace, but instead swung next to him, propelling him forward faster. Nasir’s bright smile morphed to a concerned frown and his brow furrowed in confusion as he noticed Agron’s face held no usual grin or smirk for him. He observed Agron’s bright green eyes bearing down on him. The look on his face, the look he reserved for strategy sessions and stubborn standoffs: eyes wide and focused, nostrils flaring, lips drawn in a tight line, neck muscles tense. Nasir froze in fear. Was his gladiator angry with him? Was he injured after all?

Agron would soon be within arms reach and he continued moving at the urgent speed. Nasir was still standing in place, not knowing what to do. Choice was taken from him when Agron finally reached him after what seemed like eternity.

Agron, eyes never leaving Nasir’s, and without stopping to talk, reached out his arms, slid them under Nasir’s own arms at his side, clasped his hands under Nasir’s ass and scooped him up, letting out a quiet growl as he pinned his boy to him. Nasir gasped at the unexpected action, his face radiating questions and worry. He knew Agron would never harm him, nevertheless, the gladiator’s actions caused duress and a small bit of excitement to pool in his stomach. 

The smaller man instinctively wrapped his legs around his giant’s waist, his arms coming to rest around Agron’s neck. Agron continued to walk in silence with Nasir’s body wrapped around him, eyes not leaving Nasir’s face. His mission was their sleeping quarters, which he could find blindfolded as it was his favorite place in their shitty world. Now having his little man safe in his arms, Agron’s features softened, allowing Nasir’s worry to change into curiosity and arousal. 

As Agron carried his Syrian into the shack of the temple, a few people began to pay attention to the reunited lovers. They looked at the two men with knowing grins on their faces while other people cared not and carried on with their business. Chadara was in neither category as she seethed with jealousy.

Agron and Nasir however saw nothing but each other as Agron guided them to a small and semi-private room that was not theirs. During their short walk, Nasir broke their eye-contact. The intensity had been too much for him and he buried his face in Agron’s neck. Despite never thinking to speak to, or question Agron during the walk, Nasir had no qualms about inhaling him, kissing him, tasting him. His hands ran down his gladiator’s broad and muscled back, and through his short damp hair, enjoying the Agron of flesh for once as opposed to the Agron of his dreams.

The Syrian was encouraged when he felt Agron’s hard cock pressing against his belly at the point where Nasir’s crotch connected with the gladiator’s waist. Had he felt Agron’s want against him the entire time? In the fog of his brain, he was sure he had, just as much as Agron probably felt Nasir’s cock demanding attention in return. 

Agron’s strong hands kneaded and squeezed his little man’s ass in response. Still, he remained silent, only his eyes communicating anything. And what Nasir saw in those green depths made his stomach flip in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Agron lost control of himself upon seeing Nasir and with the other man's body pressed against him, he lost all sense but It mattered not. All that mattered was Nasir was finally, finally in his arms and every physical and emotional desire he held for the little man erupted. His lips roughly landed on Nasir’s, his tongue invading the warm and willing mouth and as he slammed them both against a crumbling wall, Nasir’s body bounced carelessly back into Agron’s, causing his teeth to pierce the bottom lip he had been sucking on. Nasir gasped, shocked by the pain and aroused by the passion. He then sighed, comforted by Agron’s soothing tongue pressing against the cut, the pressure causing the blood flow to cease. 

Discomfortingly, Nasir pulled his head away from Agron’s reach and searched his face for answers. Agron marveled at his boy’s ability to convey every question swimming in his mind with only a look. 

Nasir was the most soft spoken person he had ever known. There was power in his silence. Thoughtfulness flashing across his face. 

Agron didn’t bother to answer Nasir’s unspoken questions or move them to the bed before sliding spit soaked fingers into Nasir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds and smells of fucking were the norm for the group of rebels. Living in close quarters such as theirs left little room for privacy and while some people attempted modesty, others gave no fuck and took each other wherever and whenever they felt the urge.

Nasir and Agron leaned toward modesty, not wishing to share intimate moments with others who would seize advantage of voyeurism. 

Today was not one of those times. 

The freed slaves continued with chores and training as the sounds of the men wafted through the small and decrepit sanctuary Luscious provided. Some pretended not to listen to the slaps of skin upon skin, but were betrayed by their own low giggles. Some truly gave no mind, effortless to block out Nasir’s screams and Agron’s growls. And still, some let curiosity and covetousness lead them near the space the two lovers occupied, watching and listening with rapt attention, awed at the raw passion, but having experienced too much Roman sexual opulence and display for shock.

Nevertheless, the sight was one to behold for sure. Agron’s large back turned toward them, muscles flexing and gleaming as sweat beads rolled down due to exertion from holding his wild dog up against wall while thrusting into him. The skin resting on top of working muscle, red and pinched from the smaller man’s legs and arms, gripping like a vice around waist and neck, attempting to hold on to the gladiator bucking him to and fro with ferocity. 

The few people brave enough to endure Agron’s possible wrath at laying eyes on his boy’s body were captivated as they watched Agron’s cheeks clench with each thrust, the dimples just above his ass dancing in the same rhythm. Their eyes watched as the gladiator’s leg muscles bulged, veins popping out with the strain. But the sight of the mesmerizing body was nothing compared to the sounds coming from its mouth. Groans and growls and filthy words and loving words and possessive words all spewed forth, intimidating the gawkers with their power and intent. 

They were aware the frightening and dangerous gladiator never once scared the smaller man and while the deep and powerful expressions of sexual fervor made them shrink back, Nasir embraced the sentiments, absorbing them into his being, spurring on his own passion; his own groans of pleasure soon bounding past the walls and into the courtyard for all to hear.

Unfortunately for the sightseers, Agron’s larger body was blocking any view of the pretty smaller body. All they could glimpse was arms, legs and face as he clung to the mountain around him. His face told of the pleasures more than his body ever could though. From look upon Nasir’s face, one would think he was in nirvana. 

His head went from burrowing into Agron’s neck, leaving teeth marks and a trail of spit, to being thrown back against the wall, eyes rolling towards the Heavens, to attaching his mouth to his lover’s lips, letting the smacks of kissing lips sync with the smacks of fucking bodies. The boy couldn’t seem to make up his mind which was the better position as he continued to bounce between the three. 

His eyes, they noted, looked like eyes belonging to an evil entity from the underworld; glazed, black and as shiny as obsidian. Between Agron’s thunderous growls, and Nasir’s haunting eyes, the onlookers stood frozen, unable to look away, all mischievous curiosity and fun gone as the seriousness of what they were watching sank in. The atmosphere began to shift as both men approached their climax. Agron’s thrusting and panting became frantic, Nasir’s whimpers grew louder with each faster buck into him. 

Suddenly Nasir buried his face in Agron’s neck, his teeth breaking skin, his toes curling as his completion erupted between their stomachs, his cock never once touched. The man’s smaller body seemed to deflate against Agron, his head refusing to stay upright upon his shoulders as the gladiator continued to mercilessly pound into him. He buried his face in his lover’s sweaty shoulder, too spent to grant Agron’s insistent demand of “Nasir, look at me.” 

The few viewers that were still glued to the spectacle were amazed Agron was still going, seemingly on the cusp as his thrusts remained erratic. It was only when the desperate man resorted to something he knew Nasir hated that the Syrian responded.

“Look at me Little Man”, his voice serious and strong, obviously a command. 

Nasir’s head shot up, his black eyes glowed with fiery defiance as they met Agron’s, challenging him. That was all it took, Agron seeing those passionate eyes staring into his after so long absent and he spilled inside of his boy with a startlingly loud groan, green and black eyes not unlocking. The two stared at each other while Agron’s breath caught up with him. It was only when Agron’s cock softened and slipped from Nasir, causing the smaller man to wince as he felt seed run down his thighs, did they break eye contact. 

“Fuck the Gods” Agron whispered, his forehead against Nasir's, as he released a hand from Nasir’s ass on to raise it and grip his hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss. When they broke contact, the voyeurs were confused to see Nasir blush and shyly smile at the compliment. How could anyone fuck the way they just fucked, like animals with no shame, and be uncomfortable by simple words? 

The few observers were lost in lust and a haze of sex that didn’t belong to them when Nasir, finally able to see past his own haze, and past the body he was hidden behind, recognized they were being watched. He blushed a deeper shade of red than they recently saw, whispered something in Agron’s ear and were caught red-handed when Agron craned his neck to see behind him, still guarding from view Nasir’s body, and bellowed out in yell that would shake the Heavens and frighten the Gods, “FUCK OFF BEFORE I SLASH YOU FROM COCK TO BRAIN!”, taking no mind that some of them were women. 

They scattered.

When they were alone, both men laughed, unphased by the fact that their display was witnessed. It was lost on neither of them they chose to fuck in the open instead of waiting until they reached their room. Nasir casually kissed Agron’s lips and began to unwrap his legs from the larger man’s waist when Agron’s squeezed his boy’s ass, refusing to let him down. 

Once again Nasir blushed when he felt his gladiator’s finger circling his hole, gently dipping in, spreading the now cold seed on the sensitive skin. Agron mischievously grinned at Nasir’s blush.

“We are not yet finished Little Man” he teased as he walked them to their bed.


End file.
